Ginga, the Galactical Spirit
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: A battle started between the AST/DEM and the 10 spirits that Shido met. However it was ended by a third-party who transformed both sides into dolls. Not long afterwards, a new spirit from an unknown origin arrived. Rated K plus for mild language in later chapters, bad summary. Eventual Shido x harem
1. City of Falling Stars

_Even if I stand alone, I'll be there to protect you_

 _I'll always, always, always, always_

 _Be there by your side_

 _It may not be easy, and it may not be painless_

 _But I know, I know, I know, I know_

 _The end is in sight!_

 _Through the darkest night, keep on shining, Ginga!_

 _Let your light us guide us together once more!_

 _Let the dreams in your heart take flight once more_

 _And watch them soar, soar, soar, soar_

 _Soar ever higher!_

 _Give me your hand, and I'll hold it tight,_

 _And never, never, never, never,_

 _Never let it go!_

 _From now till eternity, keep on shining, Ginga!_

 _(We give the light within us)_

 _May your light ever grace the skies!_

 _(To you, Seirei Ginga!)_

 _One day, I know we may have to part_

 _But never forget that smile, or the kindness it shows_

 _And never forget that we are friends_

 _(Come on, Ginga!)_

 _Through the darkest night, keep on shining, Ginga!_

 _(Let's walk together, towards the future)_

 _Let your light us guide us together once more!_

 _(With you at our sides, Seirei Ginga!)_

Chapter I

CITY OF FALLING STARS

It was a cold night in a lush green field somewhere near Tenguu city. There, 2 groups meet up and began to fight each other.

The first group consists of the 10 _Seirei_ (spirits) that Shido Itsuka had met, and Mana, accompanied with the Ratatoskr airship, the [Fraxinus] above them.

the other group consists of Wescott, Elliot, Ellen, Ryouko Kusakabe, Artemisia, and several AST CR units.

Both group clashed, with each individual facing their favored opponents.

Origami faces Ryouko, who denies her existence as a spirit.

Kurumi, Tohka and the Yamai twins faces Ellen, who fiercely hold them off.

While the other 6 spirits battled Wescott and his CR units who are defending Elliot, though Kotori and Mana attacked Wescott head on, though he is defended by Artemisia .

However, minutes into the fight, They noticed a silhouette of a dark entity emerging from the night view. It is that of a girl, but with red eyes, and is carrying what seems to be a sword grip along with the guard.

Both groups then stopped fighting and began to close in on the entity, who roared and casts the grip onto them, forming a dark mist.

The mist first enveloped Tohka, Kurumi, the Yamai twins and Ellen.

"Wha- AHHHHH!" Tohka said, before screaming as the mist surrounds her.

the 5 of them then glowed in a red light, before shrinking down into dolls.

The mist spreads faster and enveloped Wescott, Ryouko, the CR units, Natsumi and Miku, turning them into dolls as well.

The last group only sees in horror as they get enveloped by the mist.

"UWAA-" Artemisia screamed as she got enveloped.

"KYAA-" Yoshino screamed as she got enveloped.

"WHOA-" Mukuro grunted as she got enveloped.

"WAAAH-" Nia screamed as she got enveloped.

Kotori and Mana then shielded Origami with their arms as the two of them were losing their consciousness due to the mist.

Origami was the last one to be converted, as she widened her eyes in horror.

The entity then walked to the dolls and tries to take them when suddenly another unknown entity, glittered in light appears.

They then faced each other with their sword grips until the grips hit each other, turning both of them into dolls too in the end.

The dolls then floated high in the night sky, before launching themselves off into the city in a scattered way.

"KYAAA!" A short girl gasped in shock as she woke up.

"Geez, I wonder what in the world is that dream about..." She said, sitting on her bedside.

'My name is Hikari Tendō, a new student who just transferred into Raizen High school.' The girl introduced herself mentally.

Hikari is a short girl with long black hair that she liked to put on a ponytail in the back. She liked things related to the Galaxy. She is often underestimated due to her short body height (130 cm), and is stoic for a loli. She is the 3rd most athletic students in Raizen, behind Tohka and Origami.

'I had a few friends, though I don't like them because they are misorderly, rude, and arrogant.'

Hikari then took a shower. After that she put on her uniform, went to the dining room downstairs and take a toast, before then she prayed in front of a photograph of who seems to be her parents.

"I'm going." She said to the photograph before leaving the apartment.

'My parents died 5 years ago due to something they called a Spacequake. I was at elementary school that time, until i heard the Warning alarm, and saw that the area where my old home is was destroyed. I checked and saw the deformed corpses of my parents. I don't hold any grudge on whatever caused the incident, though... After all, having grudges is a bad thing.'

Hikari walked to school, and met a boy who is said to be popular around girls, and he even had a harem. His name is Shido Itsuka.

"Morning, Itsuka-Kun!"

"Morning, too!"

However then Hikari noticed that something is off.

'Usually his harem is around him... Where are they?' Hikari thought to herself.

Of course, She didn't see 3 students attending class. They are Tohka Yatogami, Origami Tobiichi, and Kurumi Tokisaki. Despite that, the school day went normally.

-Time skip,after school.

After reaching home, Hikari noticed 2 strange items on the dining table. It looked like a sword grip, along with the guard. The other one was a plastic doll, which heavily resembles Origami Tobiichi.

"What is this?" Hikari asked, picking up the grip.

"It's a [Sephira Galactica]." An unknown voice replied.

"Who said that?"

"Me, the doll, It's Tobiichi."

Hikari looked at the doll in shock, could that be the dream was real?

"What's with that face, Tendō?"

"So, that thing turning you... Is a real thing! Also, please call me by my given name. Tendō sounds like a boy."

"That's correct, and yes I will call you Hikari. Now please, listen to me."

-Timeskip to weekend.

Hikari stood alone in the outskirts of Tenguu City, the evening skies shone on her.

"So, All that I should do is put the left foot of the doll on top of the [Sephira Galactica, huh?"

"Try it."

Hikari then attached it, though there is nothing happening.

"Nothing's happening."

"Impossible, I saw some of the other dolls can be used with this method." Origami said in disbelief and in a robotic tone.

"And the proof is?"

"Look to your left."

Hikari looked to her left to see someone that Origami knew, Ellen.

But before she appeared, a young girl used the same grip as the one that Hikari had, and... She transformed into Ellen.

"So that's how it works. It requires unconscious dolls, the one with consciousness can't be used."

Origami stayed silent in disbelief.

"But now I can't transform and she's coming at me!" Hikari said, running away.

However, she stopped in the middle of her track, and made a 180 degrees roundhouse kick, though it didn't have much effect on 'Ellen', who then lifted Hikari and threw her away.

"I can't lose! I can't, I CAN'T!!!" Hikari yelled, holding the [Sephira Galactica] and points it to the sky, then a doll emerges from the top.

The doll resembles the entity that is covered in light back in Hikari's dream. She has silver hair, golden eyes, and is wearing what seems to be a pair of headphones, connected to a visor in the forehead area that points down to her eyebrows. She wore a silver seifuku, with a round light on it's chest. The shoulder parts, and each tendons are decorated with sky blue pads.

Hikari then grabbed ahold of the doll, waved it around, before attaching her left foot to the top of the [Sephira Galactica].

"SPIRIT LIVE, SEIREI GINGA!" A mechanical female voice said from the [Sephira Galactica].

Hikari's body is then enveloped with a bright light, and she crossed her arms in a X position.

Twin galaxies then appeared around Hikari, as she spins around, transforming into an entity similar to the doll.

After she stopped spinning, she began to look at herself, amazed.

"Whoa... Who is that Spirit!?" Origami asked herself.

The entity then faced Ellen, and began to speak in an angelic tone.

"I am Ginga, _Seirei_ Ginga." She introduced herself, before readying the [Sephira Galactica].

She then held it like a Samurai sheathing a katana, then a blade made of light emits from it.

"[Sephira Galactica, Katana mode]." Ginga chanted, before charging at 'Ellen', who is also ready to attack with her [Caledfwlch] Laser Blade.

They attacked and parried each other, however Ginga proved to be faster, and was able to slash Ellen a few times.

"[Leo, (Burning Katana)" Ginga chanted, then her katana is enveloped in flames.

"Galactic Slash, [Leo]!" Ginga chanted again, waving the katana in a circular motion, before she slashes the air, which then became a projectile that hits 'Ellen' right in the abdomen.

"WAAAGHHH!" 'Ellen' screams in agony as her body glows red, transforming back into the young girl, who then slumped forward to the ground. She is still holding the Ellen doll.

Ginga then glows in a white light, reverting back into Hikari.

"Eh? What happened?" Hikari asked, dumbfounded.

Origami stayed silent in awe.

'This new spirit... Ginga, So powerful.'

"You transformed into a spirit, Hikari."

"A... Spirit?"

"The one you transformed into was a new spirit, one that neither me, the other spirits and even Shido knew."

"There is still hope, so we can go back to normal. And that spirit chose you, Hikari. Though I don't understand why."

"Well, Let's talk to Itsuka-Kun. I'll take you and that doll with me."

"Fine."

-To Be continued.

A/N that's my first DAL fic, my OC Ginga is based on Ultraman Ginga, and my new OC Hikari Tendō, literally means 'light in the path of heaven'. Even the whole plot is based on Ultraman Ginga.


	2. Ginga vs Inverse Tohka

Chapter II

GALAXY VS DARK PRINCESS

(Ginga VS Inverse Tohka)

Hikari, carrying both Ellen and Origami, went to Shido's house for information.

Hikari rang the doorbell, and a minute had passed but he didn't come out.

"Is Itsuka-Kun busy at a time like this, Tobiichi?"

"He usually cooks dinner at this hour, let's just wait."

"OK."

5 minutes later, Shido came out.

"Tendō-San! What can I do for you?"

"Call me by my given name, and I'm here to give you something."

"OK, Hikari. Let's talk about this inside."

Later, the dolls were placed on the coffee table, and Shido immediately shook in surprise.

"You found Origami! and Ellen!"

"Yeah, but Tobiichi was the only one conscious, while this one isn't."

"Not just Ellen, the other dolls were also unconscious."

Shido said that, putting 4 more dolls.

"These are the Yamai Twins, and my 2 little sisters."

"Does that mean you also have..."

"Yeah, I found a girl who had this thing." Shido showed Hikari another grip.

"There are so many [Sephira Galactica]s here. Even I had one."

"That's what they're called? Well..."

The 2 continued to chat while outside the house 50 metres away, a woman, hiding in the shadows, is holding a doll of...

Tohka Yatogami.

The 1st spirit that Shido had saved.

She then readied her [Sephira Galactica, though it's all black. She then attached the doll's foot onto the top.

"INVERSE LIVE, [Nahemah]!" The woman then glows in red light, and transforms her into Inverse Tohka.

And thanks to her sudden appearance, a spacequake happened, which destroys nearly anything nearby Shido's house.

Meanwhile, inside...

"Did you just heard that?" Hikari asked.

"Mm, A quake, though it seems violent..." Shido replied.

The front door of the house then was barged into by Inverse Tohka.

"Whoa What the- Tohka!?" Shido reacted in a shocked expression, and fear rises inside him as who he saw was Tohka.

"This Tohka is..." Origami said, trying to remember.

She remembers the events of when Shido and Miku went into the DEM HQ to rescue Tohka and the others, and Ellen nearly kills Shido, which causes Tohka to transform into a darker and sinister side of herself.

"Now I remember. We need to be cautious."

"No need to, because I'm here." Hikari said, casually standing up from her seat.

She then raises her [Sephira Galactica] to the air, and from the top of it, emits the Ginga doll. Hikari then grab ahold of it, before attaching the foot of the doll to the top.

"SPIRIT LIVE, _SEIREI_ GINGA!"

Like before, the transformation involves Hikari being enveloped in a bright light as she positioned her arms in an X position, as she spins around and transforms. Her body height also grew as she spins more.

She stopped spinning as she was alrrady as tall as 'Tohka'.

"You wench, who are you!?" 'Tohka' asked evilly.

Ginga raises her right arm upwards, and points to the skies.

"Father said this... A light in the Path of Light, Tendō... Hikari." Ginga said, in Hikari's voice.

She then proceeded to ready her fighting stance, though unlike last time, she didn't use her sword.

"So... An hand to hand match, huh? I'll pass." 'Tohka' Said, pointing at Ginga.

Then her index fingertip shoots out multiple blasts, which hits Ginga, who just stood still as the blasts didn't even dent her.

"C-curse You!" This time, 'Tohka' uses her single edged sword and makes multiple energy slashes on Ginga.

Ginga just sighed and said "[Pisces, Barrier]"

Then a translucent blue circular barrier, with 2 fishes decorating it appears in front of Ginga.

Using this as an opportunity, 'Tohka' rushes at Ginga, attempting to slash her with her single edged sword.

However, Ginga just parried every attacks that 'Tohka' gave to her, returning her with a light jab with her hands every time she parried. This fight continues on as they fought until they are outside of Shido's house.

'Tohka' backed off when she was parried and hit for the 15th time.

She then swipes her arms, which causes shockwaves on Ginga's location.

"Ahahaha... HUH!?" She laughed, but then gasped in surprise as She saw that Ginga is still standing up, the shockwave didn't even dent her.

Though the blue light on her chest blinks in Red and black continously, and her golden eyes were darkened a bit.

'I felt as if my strength is being drained away from me... Could it be that if this light on my chest blinks, then I have a limited time to defeat my opponents?' Hikari thought to herself.

"That's it, Hikari, let me fight her." A voice said in Hikari's mind, it was angelic.

"Ginga... Sure, I'll leave the rest to you." Hikari replied, as she relaxes her body.

Then Ginga takes control, and began to charge at 'Tohka' and kicks her in the abdomen, pushing her back.

"ENOUGH. [Final Sword:Paverschlev]!!!"

A throne then appears, and 'Tohka' destroys it, and the pieces were joined with the sword.

"What an oversized sword, but you should just know this."

"And what is that?"

"You are already defeated."

"NANI!? (WHAT!?)"

"[Orion, Orion Ray!]" Ginga positioned her arms to an L shape, and the vertical arm emits a ray that oversized 'Tohka'.

'Tohka' then used her free left arm to make a barrier. However the ray is too powerful that the barrier shatters into pieces, and she had to use her oversized sword to defend herself.

She was nearly defeated.

"[Virgo, Virgo peace rect.]" Ginga casts her palm on 'Tohka', which emits light sparkles.

"What is this!?" 'Tohka' said as she got showered by the light sparkles.

After they stopped, Tohka is seen turned back into a doll, of her normal form.

However, just as the doll fell to the ground, the mysterious woman ran off, unknownst to Shido and the others.

Ginga then let Hikari take control, and Hikari points to the skies once again.

Shido took the doll, and began to inspect it.

"Tohka... I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

Ginga notices this and began to touch the doll too.

"I forgave you already Shido, I love you, no matter what happens." Tohka said briefly.

Then Ginga took the doll off as Shido cries in happiness, though there are still regrets in his thoughts, that he was unable to save Tohka and the others that time.

Ginga then turned back into Hikari.

-Meanwhile..

The mysterious woman sat down on a chair.

"Ginga... You're such a burden, however..."

She then takes more dolls.

"The fun just started."

-To be continued.


	3. Who Am I?

CHAPTER III

WHO AM I?

(Ginga VS Miku, Nia, and Mukuro)

The next day...

Hikari is in her PE uniform, and is tasked on performing acrobatics in front of her friends by her teacher.

And of course, she was perfect. She is flawless in backflipping, rock climbing, and parkour, making her the target of boys in school. However, she then noticed 3 people that shows looks of envy.

They are Ai Yamabuki, Mai Hazakura, and Mii Fujibakama, the 3 of them are better known as the 'Ai, Mai, and Mii' Trio.

"That loli! That was very inhuman!" Ai said, banging on her locker.

"Now every boy is chasing after her, just like they did with Yatogami and Tobiichi!"

"Seriously! A lame girl like her can be that athletic!?" Mii Said, adjusting her glasses.

Then a female figure walked by and heard them.

"Girls, let's get back to class." She said.

It's one of the female teachers, Tamae Okamine, who is known to have been single her entire life.

Then a sudden silence filled the air.

Later on, after school, Hikari was on her way home when she encountered the Trio.

"Oh, it's you 3! What are you doing here?"

They stayed silent, and each of them readied their [Sephira Galactica] and their dolls.

"We will eliminate you, so we can be popular." The 3 of them said in unison, their eyes dull.

"So they were chosen too? And maybe it's by force, judging from their expressions."

The 3 of them then respectively attached their dolls' feet onto their [Sephira Galactica]s.

"[SPIRIT LIVE, GABRIEL!]" Then Ai transformed into Miku, the 9th sephira spirit.

"[SPIRIT LIVE, MICHAEL!]" Mai transformed into Mukuro, the 6th sephira spirit

"[SPIRIT LIVE, RASIEL!]" Mii transformed into Nia, the 2nd sephira spirit.

"Looks like you 3 are going to kill me, huh? There's one thing you 3 should know. Otou-San said this, _I am Justice_. You hurt me, you get consequences."

'Mukuro' Then used her key and tries to impale Hikari in the head with it, however Hikari managed to back off by falling backwards to the ground.

Hikari then pulled out her [Sephira Galactica] and from the top of it emits the Ginga doll. She grabbed it and attaches it's foot on the top as she stands up.

"[SPIRIT LIVE, _SEIREI_ GINGA!]" A bright light glows from Hikari's body.

She then crossed her arms into an X position as she spins around and as the light dissipates, she had become Ginga.

'Miku' Then used her angel to form an organ and began to play it solo, attempting to mind control Ginga.

However, Ginga felt nothing, due to the fact she has headphones on.

'Nia' Charged forwards and attempts to hit Ginga with the book, but was parried and had the book taken.

"What an interesting book, the tome of revelations." She then threw it back at 'Nia' with full force, knocking her out, and she transformed back into Mii.

Ginga then noticed a few people holding weapons around her, coming at her direction. She then looked at 'Miku', and guessed that she was the one controlling them.

"[Virgo, anti mind control]!" Ginga chanted, and a white aura emanates from her, and in an instant, the controlled people gained their senses, and had to get back to where they come from.

Thanks to 'Miku' using her ability for too long, she ran out of mana, and passed out, turning her back into Ai.

Then out of nowhere, 'Mukuro' then inserted the key on Ginga's head, and said "[Segva - Lock]!"

Ginga then threw her off and waves her right arm in a circular motion.

"[Orion, Orion Ray]!" She then positioned her arms into and L, though her vertical arm's hand is tilted, thus nothing happened.

'Mukuro' then widen her eyes in surprise and confusion.

"Huh?"

Ginga then tilted her right arm to the left and right multiple times, and no attack happened. She then restarted the process and chanted the Orion ray again, and positions her inserts her right hand's fingers ongo the left ones, and nothing happened.

'Mukuro' just stared in confusion, trying to comprehend what is Ginga even doing.

Ginga then poses ridiculously, like dabbing, and doing a ballet stance, and no attack happened.

Now 'Mukuro' is drooling, too confused on what is going on with the silver spirit in front of her.

Ginga then scratches her head as the light on her chest began to blink, until out of the blue Shido came from behind, his eyes golden, and is wielding the same key as 'Mukuro' had.

"[Rātaibu, Unlock]!" Shido chanted, and Ginga remembered what she is doing.

"Thank you, human." With that, Shido then ran off, knowing that Ginga can handle the situation as of now.

'Mukuro' then snapped out of her confusion, and chants "[Shifuru- Release]!" Which then turns the key into a halberd.

"[Scorpio, Sephira Galactica, Kusarigama mode]!" Ginga chanted, holding the [Sephira Galactica].

It then emits a light that resembles a curved blade, and a long chain made of light emanated from the butt of the grip.

She then readied her kusarigama, dashed forward and threw the sickle at 'Mukuro', who parried it. However, due to the curved blade, it swiped the halberd out of her hand as Ginga pulled the sickle back.

She then stabs the halberd to the ground, and puts her kusarigama away, as it automatically turns back into it's normal form. She then jumped sky high and said "[Leo, Leo kick]!" She then frontflipped and began to launch a flying kick at 'Mukuro'.

After she chanted it, her feet then was imbued with fiery aura, and as they hit 'Mukuro' in the stomach, it sends her flying backwards and glow in a bright light, turning her back into Mai.

After landing, Ginga raises her right arm to the air, her index finger pointing to the sky.

She then proceeded to take the 3 dolls, and walked off carrying the trio to their respective homes as on the way Ginga turned back into Hikari.

The next day the trio forgave Hikari for what they had done. And they explained that they felt like they are in pitch darkness after meeting Tamae that time.

Hikari then began to suspect Tamae.

-To Be continued

Next chapter: Galaxy vs Dark Hermit

A/N next chapter will involve inverse Yoshino.


	4. Overwhelming The Cold

CHAPTER IV

OVERWHELMING THE COLD

(Ginga Vs Inverse Yoshino)

It is now Sunday. Hikari was walking to Shido's house, as Shido asked her to come by. After she arrived and Shido invited her inside, she took a seat on one of the cushions in the living room, with Shido sitting in front of her. The doll of Origami was placed on the coffee table.

"Hikari, can you change into Ginga?"

"What for, Itsuka-Kun?"

"I have some questions to ask to her."

"I can let her speak, even when I'm not transformed yet."

"Go ahead."

Then Hikari closed her black eyes, and when she opened them, it revealed Ginga's eye colors, which are golden, and her expression became blank.

"Now you can ask freely." Ginga said stoically in Hikari's voice.

"OK, so Ginga... Where do you came from?"

"I am from a different timeline in the future, somewhere in space."

'The Future?' Origami thought.

"What's your background?"

"I was originally part of one entity, though because my inverse side has different perspective, we split up."

"What were you both talking about that time?"

"It's like this..."

-Flashback

A gigantic entity is standing proudly over the whole galaxy.

"There are sure to be conflicts in the galaxy. I can't let that happen." The entity spoke, taking a look on Earth, where Spirits were still clashing with the AST.

"In order to achieve paradise, all life and time must be stopped." One of the entity's mind spoke.

"No, Life and time must be preserved, in order to bring balance and harmony." Ginga's mind protested.

"Then we will separate." The other mind replied.

The entity then separated into 2 crystals, one blackened in darkness and the other glitters in white light. The both of them identify themselves as Galactica Crystals.

-Flashback end

"The Galactica crystals then formed into what we both became right now, though I don't know where is _she_ yet."

"I see now... But what is the reason you chose Hikari?" Origami asked.

"That, you both must find out by yourselves. It has a connection with my path to peace and harmony."

"Peace... And Harmony..." Origami spoke slowly, remembering the harmonious life she lived with her parents in the past.

Then Ginga closed her eyes, and when she opened back, Hikari took control.

"What an amazing ability."

"Indeed, I also gained her memories when she took over."

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the city...

A mysterious woman held her dark [Sephira Galactica, and attaches the doll of the 4th sephira spirit Yoshino.

"[INVERSE LIVE, LUCIFUGE]!" She glowed in red light, and as the light dissipated, Yoshino appears.

However, this Yoshino wore an eyepatch that covers her right eye, her left eye is dull, her hair is white, and is wearing an astral dress in the form of a black robe with a hood that had rabbit ears on it.

Her presence made the weather suddenly change from clear to stormy, and of course Hikari felt odd about this sudden change.

"It suddenly rained, the weather forecast told us that it's supposed to be sunny today. Itsuka-Kun, you know spirits, but do you know the one that controls the weather?"

"No, it can't be!" Shido then went to the 2nd floor to his room and open the window.

"What's with him?" Hikari asked Origami.

"Maybe [Hermit] has appeared."

"[Hermit]?"

"She controls water, and can make rains, snow, and even hail. However, I never saw her causing a storm like this."

"Don't tell me, it's like Yatogami's case back then." Hikari guessed, remembering the events days ago. She then looked at a photograph of Yoshino on the wall.

Origami then flew towards Hikari.

"You can fl- Oh yeah, you are conscious."

"I am. Now can we just investigate the cause of this storm?"

"Not we, but me." Then Hikari ran off to the front door, just as Shido went back downstairs.

"That girl..." Shido can't help but sigh.

Later on Hikari went into the urban area of the city, which is the source of the mysterious rainstorm. Knowing that she mustn't transform in front of the public, she coincidentally found a photo booth and went inside.

Inside, she raised the [Sephira Galactica] and summoned Ginga's doll. She then transformed inside, making the photo booth glow in bright light as she transformed. After going out, she let Ginga took control

"Now to the storm's eye." Ginga said to herself, crossing her arms in an X position.

Then her body began to disintegrate and in 'Yoshino's' Location, she materializes in front of her. But instead of a loli, she found herself encountering a large sized bunny puppet with black markings and had a black eyepatch on the right eye.

"[Orion, Body growth]!" Ginga chanted, still having her arms on am X position.

She then spins around a few times. Each spin made her grew bigger in size.

She stopped spinning when she is already at the puppet's size, and she then readied a fighting stance.

Ginga then charged at the puppet with all her might, punching it multiple times in the belly.

She then backed off and chanted "[Aquarius, Aqua shot]!" As she positioned her arms into an L shape. The vertical arm then shoots out a large wave of water.

And of course, since the attack was made of water, The puppet absorbed it.

"Hmph!" Ginga muttered.

The puppet then opened it's mouth and a ball of energy materializes inside. It then grew larger, and when it's in the size of a hot air balloon, The puppet spitted it on Ginga.

"[Pisces, Pisces shield]!" Ginga chanted as she extends her arms to the oncoming projectile. Her palms then emitted a transparent round barrier with 2 fishes decorating it.

The attack bounces back onto the puppet, freezing it.

Ginga then puts her hands to her hips, and grinned in victory. However it was short lived as the puppet reabsorbed the ice surrounding it. It then causes the rain to become heavier, and the rain suddenly became hail, which causes heavy damage on Ginga. Ginga then readied her [Sephira Galactica] and said "[Leo, Leobrella]!" which caused it to transform into an umbrella that she used to take cover from the hail. However, due to the heavy damage and the cold temperature, the light on Ginga's chest began to blink.

The hail stopped. That was when Ginga notices a figure on top of the puppet. Yoshino, The Loli she was looking for.

"I understand now." Ginga said, readying her [Sephira Galactica].

"[Sagittarius, Sephira Galactica, Bow Mode]!" Then it transforms into a bow.

Yoshino just stared in confusion.

"You can control water, but let's see if you can dodge this. [Aries, Wind Arrow]!" Ginga said as an arrow made of light materializes on her free left arm.

She then readied the bow, pulling the string a meter back. Then she let go of it, and the arrow then was imbued with a tornado just as it began to fly to the puppet in the style of a torpedo.

The arrow pierced through the puppet's head and bursts out of it's back of the head, which then ejects the inversed 'Yoshino'.

"[Orion, Body shrink]!" Ginga said as she spins around, and her size returned into a human's.

"[Virgo, Virgo peace Rect!]" Ginga raises both of her arms to the skies, before lowering them to 'Yoshino'. Her palms then emit tens to hundreds of light sparkles which enveloped 'Yoshino'.

When they dissipated, Yoshino turned back into a doll, alas in her normal spirit form with Yoshinon in her left hand. The rain stopped and the weather turned back into normal.

Ginga then transforms back into Hikari by shining brightly. Hikari then raised her right arm, the index finger pointing to the skies.

Hikari then took the doll and brought it back to Shido's house. Shido once again thanked Hikari for bringing her back. However, just as Shido was about to say his good-byes, Hikari began to collapse.

"Hey! Are you alright!?" Shido asked, holding Hikari back onto her feet.

"I'm... Alright." Hikari lied.

'It's actually due to a inheritable disease in my bloodline...' Hikari told the truth mentally, her eyes becoming dull.

-To Be Continued

A/N the 4 final chapters are about to begin, what will happen to Hikari in her now dying condition?! stay tooned, my fellow fanfictioners.

By Yuuyakizami21, a just passing through Fanfictioner.


	5. Your Future, part 1

CHAPTER 5

YOUR FUTURE PT.1

(The return of Dark Ginga)

A week has passed since inverse Yoshino is defeated, and now it's a term break and school is off. However, on the 2nd day of the term break, Everyone from Shido's class class received a phone call from Tamae, and are asked to go to the designated address.

Hikari and Shido was among the students who walked in curiosity. Shido is also carrying the doll of Origami in his coat's pocket.

"I'm feeling something is fishy around here..." Shido said, with a frown.

"Then stop being fishy. Tou-San (Father) said this, _Being suspicious also makes you a suspicious person._ "

Shido just nodded.

"Your father seems to be a nice man, Hikari." Origami commented.

Hikari just sighed, and continued to walk with Shido to the location.

The students then arrived at the school's front yard.

"This is the place, frankly." Hikari said.

"The school? What are we even doing here?" Shido asked.

"Ok, class. Anything else on your mind before we part ways?" Tamae asked.

Everyone shook their heads and walked back to the gate.

"What a waste of time." The girl that Hikari encountered said.

"Let's go to a Cafe, you 2." Ai said to both Mai and Mii.

However just as they turned around, a dark wave of energy surges from Tamae, and causes them to fall to the ground. Surprised, Hikari then looked at Tamae.

"Tamae-Sensei?"

"So, it's not over yet, huh..." Shido said.

Tamae was holding a black colored [Sephira Galactica] and raises it using her right hand. Her body then emits dark aura, and so did the collapsed students.

"DARK GINGA!" Tamae's [Sephira Galactica] spoke.

Then the [Sephira Galactica] shoots out a dark energy beam, and from that beam, a giant figure appears.

She has black hair, red eyes, pale skin, and is wearing a pair of headphones connected to a red colored visor. Her astral dress consists of a black Seifuku with red shoulder pads, and a red light on her chest.

"That Dark Spirit is..." Origami spoke.

Origami then recalled the events when she and the others were turned.

"I remember her. Everything that has happened is because of Her!"

"My Name is Ginga. Dark Ginga." The giant introduced herself.

"You pathetic humans are easy to feed off. I shall now harvest more of your despair." Dark Ginga said as she kicked one of the school buildings.

"STOP!" Hikari shouted, and she readied her own [Sephira Galactica].

However she felt wobbly.

'The disease... I can't hold it much longer'

However she manages to grab the Ginga doll that emits from the top of the [Sephira Galactica, and attaches the foot onto the top.

"SPIRIT LIVE, _SEIREI_ GINGA!"

Ginga then spins around to become as big as Dark Ginga, however, just as she almost reached one more foot, she was kicked by Dark Ginga, sending her flying across the campus.

"UWAO!!"

She landed on one of the intact buildings, and just as she was about to get up, a feet 2 times her size steps on her chest.

" _Seirei_ Ginga. I have been waiting for this. Now that I have been revived, it is time to kill you."

Ginga then remembered the time when she fought her dark half after she turned the both sides of the battle into dolls.

After remembering, the light on her chest began to blink.

Shido rushed to where Ginga was, with the Ai Mai Mii trio following him.

"She hit the time limit already!?" Origami remarked.

"If only I still had my doll..." Ai said, before she collapsed due to her despair being taken.

"Yamabuki!" Shido cried out.

Dark Ginga released her feet, and uses it to damage the school again.

"The school! It's... Being..." Mai collapses.

"Everything is..." Mii collapsed.

"Hazakura! Fujibakama!"

Even Origami is speechless.

The light on Ginga's chest began to blink faster.

"My power... I can feel it being drained from me..." Hikari said.

Dark Ginga then turned at Ginga, grinned maliciously, and put her left hand on the red light on her chest, before releasing it again as 3 red energy bullets were shot from the light on her chest.

"[Pisces... Shield]" Ginga weakly said, which also makes the shield less powerful.

As a result, the bullets pierce through the shield, and hits Ginga.

Dark Ginga then shot more energy bullets, and they successfully made Ginga collapse, and the light stopped blinking. Her golden eyes, blue protective pads and the blue visor she wore lost their glowing colors, and turned into black.

"Hikari! Ginga!" Origami screamed.

"Hikari! You... lost..." Now Shido fell into despair, and collapses.

"Shido! Wake up!"

However, Origami's attempts are fruitless. Dark Ginga then looked at her.

"Tobiichi Origami, you pathetic doll. You can never do anything now but to see me stop the time of all humans in this planet. The fear and despair of these ones here will be my source of energy."

She then raises her [Sephira Galactica] to the air, and a purple wormhole materializes.

"Why, Kotori, Mana!? To witness this doomsday without being able to do anything? WHY!?" Origami yelled out.

"It's because you are a spirit." Kotori's voice said.

"Try to inspire the people, and make their hope your power!" Mana's voice said.

"Hopes... Of the People..."

Then suddenly one of the students that were lying on the ground began to stand up, and raises a [Sephira Galactica, which then glows blue.

Origami then nodded, and floated upwards.

Slowly, everyone began to stood up, and Tamae's darkening stopped.

"You won't stop time, nor me, my mind and body!!"

"I knew you are always strong, Sensei!" Tonomachi said, smiling and do a thumbs up, while standing up.

This causes Origami to remember what did Shido said when he found her underneath the rubbles of her old home.

 _"I_ will take on your sadness…….! I will stop your anger……..! If you are at a loss, come to me! Use me if you face a hopeless situation! I won't mind if you throw everything at me! So, so--Whatever you do--please don't feel despair……..!"

'I understand now.'

Then the wormhole stopped forming as most of the students including Shido were already standing up, each raising their own [Sephira Galactica].

"W-what the!? Impossible! I took all of your despair!"

"Dark Ginga. What do you wanted to achieve from all of these? Why do you want to stop time? Your evil deeds will be punished! Everyone, Don't lose hope! Good spirits don't help people, but they gave them hope to continue living! Now, give me your hope!"

Then all of the [Sephira Galactica]s fly right to the Origami Doll's right foot, which then causes her size to escalate...

"TOBIICHI!" All of the students called out, as Origami glow in blue light, and returned to normal.

She raises her right arm above as she continued to become as big as Dark Ginga.

After getting big enough, she then frontflipped forwards.

"Umu!?" Dark Ginga muttered.

"HYAAA!!!" Origami yelled out as she shoulder tackled Dark Ginga from behind.

"Whoa!" Dark Ginga grunted as she got tackled, causing her to drop her [Sephira Galactica].

Hikari could barely opened her eyes, but she was surprised to see...

"Tobiichi!"

-To Be Continued


	6. Your Future, part 2

CHAPTER 5.2

YOUR FUTURE PT.2

(Origami Vs. Dark Ginga)

Origami took a fighting stance, just as Dark Ginga stood back up. Dark Ginga then felt that her right hand is empty, and looked at the ground. Her [Sephira Galactica] lies 4 feet from her.

"Tch!" Dark Ginga clicked her tongue, and prepared her fists.

She then tried to punch Origami, though she crouched and dodged the attack. Origami then proceeds to hit her in the stomach rapidly.

After the 20th punch, Dark Ginga countered back with a slower rate of punches, which of course didn't even dent Origami, who then punched back.

"EUAA!" The punch hits Dark Ginga's head.

Off guard, Origami then lifted dark Ginga and tosses her behind.

"Zeaghh!" Dark Ginga grunted as she fell on impact.

Knowing that she can never win, Dark Ginga then jumped over to her [Sephira Galactica, and took it.

"Curse You! I'll turn you into a doll again!" Dark Ginga said angrily, the red light on her chest blinks once and powers up the [Sephira Galactica] , which then fires a black wave of energy.

Origami quickly summoned her angel, and chanted "[Artelif - Crown Cannon]!" which causes the pillars that the angel provided take on a circular motion on Dark Ginga, and shoots out a wave of pure light.

The wave struggles were evenly matched.

"I'll not lose! I understand now!"

Origami then turned her head to face Ginga, who is still powerlessly lying on the ground.

"Ginga. You're a spirit from the future, right? That's why You chose Hikari!" This caused Hikari to gasp.

Origami then stopped shooting and some of the pillars stood in front of her, forming a barrier, which blocks the attack dark Ginga made.

"Hikari. That heavenly stoic attitude of yours, is hope itself! So here, take this!"

Origami said that as she casts her free right hand, and the remaining pillars went into a circular motion, and shoots out the same ray of light, though it's smaller. The light hits Ginga's chest, which causes it to light on again.

Dark Ginga then tilted her head in confusion, before harnessing more power from the red light on her chest, which causes her attack to shatter the barrier, and the attack makes contact with Origami.

"Uoh!? Eaagh! Hikari!!!" She began to lose consciousness.

She then took a deep breath and said "Grab ahold of the future!" before she finally vanished in red light.

"TOBIICHI!!!!" Hikari shouted, tears forming on her eyes.

"Hmph. How foolish of her to face me! EHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ginga then stood up, her eyes, protective pads and her visor regained their glowing colors.

"Quit Laughing." Hikari said bluntly, rage building up inside her.

"Hmm!?"

"I won't let... An A*hole Like you... STOP OUR FUTURE!" Hikari yelled out, positioning her arms into an X.

"Let's go Ginga!" She puts her arms away, and a bright light emanates from the light on Ginga's chest.

The real final battle is about to begin.

-To Be Continued


	7. Your Future, part 3

CHAPTER 5.3

YOUR FUTURE PT.3

(Clash! Light vs Dark!)

(Insert BGM- Ultraman Ginga theme song- instrumental)

"Let's go Ginga!" Hikari said as she put her arms away, and the light on Ginga's chest emits a bright light, which causes Dark Ginga to cover her eyes with her right hand.

"HUOOOOHHHH!" Ginga grunted as She then grew even bigger, and became as big as Dark Ginga.

She then summoned her [Sephira Galactica] and said "[Sephira Galactica, Naginata mode]!" Which caused it to form into a naginata spear.

Dark Ginga smirked in amusement, and made a naginata spear of her own using her [Sephira Galactica].

Both then charged at each other, as Ginga grunted "SHUUUWWAA!"

They then traded blows, and they flew upwards, the fight extends to the Moon with none of their attacks hitting each other.

As they landed on the moon, Dark Ginga said "I'll Stop it all! All of Time! All of Life!" though she was replied By Hikari who said "The only thing that'll be stopped is that twisted ambition of yours!!!"

They then did one last attack, which hits none of them, and they dropped their spears, with them impaling the ground.

Now they are fighting using their fists. Ginga first punched, though it was dodged, before she suddenly made a 360 degrees Roundhouse kick, which also missed as Dark Ginga dodged it.

She then kicked Ginga in the chest, causing her to grunt "UWWAHHT!" In pain.

Ginga recovered quickly and rolled Dark Ginga into the ground, before kicking her in the belly just as she was about to stand up, sending her 2 metres away.

Ginga then lifted her up and threw her to the skies before doing multiple mid-air kicks on Dark Ginga, which throws her to the ground.

The both of them landed on their feet.

Hikari then said "Let's end this." As Ginga waves her right arm upwards before motioning it towards the light on her chest, which emits a white and blue spiral energy that looked like a galaxy.

"Fine by me." Dark Ginga replied, readying the same technique, though her energy is black and red.

(Insert BGM stop)

"GALACTIC ESPECIALLY!!!" Hikari chanted as Ginga suddenly thrusts her arms to her respective sides of her body, and the spiralling energy surges towards Dark Ginga.

Dark Ginga did the same, and both techniques clashed.

Dark Ginga then grunted slightly, as Ginga then strengthens her attack, causing her finisher to hit Dark Ginga.

"How can this be!? UAHHEAHHH UAGGGHHHH!" Are her last words as she disintegrated and exploded into nothingness.

Ginga then looked at her spear, and noticed that Dark Ginga's spear disintegrated as the owner was killed.

Back on Earth, the dolls began to glow in golden light, and flew to the skies. Some were flying out of the ruined school, one of them being the [Fraxinus, which quickly regains it's true, huge size.

"She won didn't She?" Tamae asked Tonomachi.

"Yes, indeed. The curse has been broken, The converted ones are rejoicing and are returning into their normal forms." Tonomachi explained, as he let out a huge smile.

"You showoff, how do you know that?" One of the students asked.

"The girl who is the light of the path of Heaven told me."

Days ago, Hikari did meet with Tonomachi, and explained everything to him.

And now, peace has returned to Tenguu city, and the rest of the World. Though not for long.

-To Be Continued


	8. Your future, Epilogue

CHAPTER 5 FINALE

YOUR FUTURE (EPILOGUE)

(Goodbye, Ginga!)

Ginga flies back to Earth in human size, and she stopped and landed in front of Shido's house. Hikari then walked away from Ginga, now separated. Shido ran from behind Hikari, panting due to the long distance run. Shido also saw the [Fraxinus] above his house.

Hikari found the doll of Origami in front of the door, and picks it up as it glows in golden light.

"Hikari, thank you for saving us."

"I couldn't if it weren't for your help."

"Still, you did a great job. I'm glad to meet you."

"Same here. Thank you, Tobiichi."

Then Origami grew back to normal, in her spirit form.

Suddenly the front door of Shido's house opened, and the 9 other spirits ran and hugged him. Though later they break the hug, and glares at both Hikari and Ginga.

"Shido, who are these 2!?" Tohka asked.

"Peace, Sephira Spirits. We are not your enemies." Ginga said.

[From the looks of them, they seem to be friendlies. We should just trust them then, right Yoshino?] Yoshinon said.

"... Right." Yoshino replied.

"Agreement. Yoshinon is correct." Yuzuru said.

"I am just here to say goodbye to you all." Ginga explained, before looking at Hikari.

"Hikari."

"Ginga."

"I will be departing for space, go on more adventures in this planet, and when You're done, I will return to you."

"Sure are."

"The future can be changed. It can be for the better, or for the worse. The ones who can decide it are you all."

"Alright. Goodbye Ginga."

"Farewell." With that, Ginga floats upwards to the skies.

She first flies slowly, before suddenly boosts out in a speed of light.

"Goodbye!" Origami shouted.

"Goodbye friend." Shido said in english.

"Thank You, Ginga!"

Hikari then separated from Shido and his harem, and walks off into the distance, before turning around to wave her hand.

Shido and the 10 spirits then waved their hands. (Though Tohka still didn't really trust Hikari, she frowned while waving her hand)

'Everyone will experience fated meetings and partings. And then, the future we refer to as _tomorrow_ , will begin!' Hikari thought to herself as she walked into the distance.

-Fin

A/N well that's it. Stay tooned for the next installment.


End file.
